


Meeting a stranger

by ilona



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilona/pseuds/ilona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal takes a nightly stroll and meets a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. I'm addicted:/

The omega smelled unlike anything he’d ever experienced. He looked absolutely exquisite covered in the blood of his victim, both hands wrist deep in the chest cavity carefully cutting out the heart. The killer from what the alpha can see had tousled, curly brown hair a lean physique and alabaster skin beautifully contrasting with the blood.

Hannibal didn’t want to startle the omega or cause the other man to stop what he was doing, so he stayed silent in the shadow of the trees surrounding the scene. However his fears were unfounded when the man asked, “And who are you?” with highly amused tone.

The alpha knew the man could be only talking to him, so he stepped away from the shadows and closer to the body.

 “An admirer.”

The omega regarded him with a curious stare, considering if he was a threat, before returning to his previous activities. Finally removing the heart, he brought it closer to his face and clearly deeming it acceptable placed the muscle in a little ice box.

Now, all the man’s attention was focused solely on Hannibal. The omega moving closer till he was standing right in front of the alpha. This gave Hannibal the occasion to study the lovely face placed before him. The beautiful eyes changing from blue to gray in the moonlight.

“Would you care for some dinner?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride back to Hannibal’s house was spent in a comfortable silence. William’s, because that was the omega’s name, car parked quite a distance from the place he chose for the retrieval of the organ was left there as he had decided to drive with Hannibal.

Half because he didn’t want to give him time to contact the authorities and half because he actually wanted to be closer to the man.

They finally arrived at the house, Hannibal gesturing at Will to wait a second, stepping out and gracefully rounding the front the car as to be in the sight of the omega, he opened the car door for him offering a helping hand.

Will took the offered hand, marveling at the warmth and deceptive softness of it and got out.

Hannibal still not releasing the omegas hand fished out his keys and opened the front door gesturing for Will to go first.

The omega stepped through the threshold and was awed  by the tastefully decorated interior. He wondered at how some pieces who by all means shouldn’t look even remotely good next to each other, somehow looked great.

The alpha, after taking his coat and hanging it next to his, ushered Will into the kitchen. It looked like something right out of a magazine and with Hannibal already forging his suit jacket for a chef’s apron only fortified that opinion. The blonde poured two glasses of red wine and handed one of them to Will who thanked him and decided to prop his hip on one of the counters. The omega carefully observing Hannibal making dinner for them both.

Will taking a sip of his wine and deeming it delicious took the opportunity to ask, “Is this a date?”

Hannibal didn’t even look up from the meat he was cutting, which looked like human lungs, and answered, “It’s what you want it to be William.”  

“And if I want it to be a date?” the omega asked, his elbows supporting his weight as he leaned on the counter closer to the alpha, tilting his head a little to the side and baring a hint of his neck.

Hannibal looked up, his eyes darkening in hunger at seeing the offered expanse of flesh.

“Then it will be.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After watching Hannibal brown the meat, Will not to feel useless asked if he could help him with something.

“You can set the table. The dining room is right across the hall. The plates are in that cupboard and utensils are in the drawer.”

Will made a quick work of setting the table and was now admiring the herbs and other plants he didn’t recognize decorating one of the walls. The alpha chose that moment to walk in with their dinner.

 The masterpiece Hannibal called dinner was deeply appreciated by Will, who from time to time let out a little moan at the taste. Not without knowing what effect they had on Hannibal.

The conversation was light. They talked about what they do for a living, their hobbies, except the obvious. Just like a normal dinner date between two perfectly normal people.

Except they weren’t normal.

“I think it’s time for dessert.” Will said with a smoldering look thrown Hannibal’s way and with a smooth move of his head bared part of his neck and hint of collarbone flashed from under his shirt. That was all he had to do to entice the alpha.

The sight of the omega flesh broke Hannibal’s control and before he knew it, Will was lain on the table his legs quickly wrapping around the alphas hips, Hannibal’s lips digging into his neck, marking him as his.

He could feel the weight of Hannibal’s erection and tried to lift his hips to create more friction between them but the alpha’s hands held down his hips. Hannibal seemed to deem the bite sufficient because he retracted his teeth and was now mouthing at the mark making Will moan loudly and pull the alpha closer. Finally he found his leverage by tugging impatiently at Hannibal’s no longer perfectly arranged hair to rise the alpha’s face from his neck and pull him into a kiss.

Hannibal moaned at the taste of the omega’s lips. He moved one of his hands from Wills hips and brought it to the omegas head trying to get even closer.

The other one was delegated to relieving Will of clothes. He made a quick work with the zipper of the omega pants and released the straining member. Breaking the kiss, he quickly sank down to his knees and took the omega’s erection into his mouth. He slipped the pants from Will completely and reaching with his hand to the omega entrance discovered that it was already dripping with slick.

Massaging the orifice with the tips of his fingers and then slipping one in drew a loud moan from the omega and a grounding of hips into the finger. Deeming it stretched enough he added another and started scissoring them all the while continuing swallowing the omega’s length. Adding a third finger and pressing into that bundle of nerves caused Will to empty his pleasure into Hannibal’s willing mouth.

The alpha removed his fingers, the omega whining at the loss, and unbuttoning his pants freed his own erection and lathered it up with the slick still on his fingers. Positioning himself at Will’s opening he looked into the omega’s eyes seeking permission and finding it pushed all his length in, stilling and letting Will adjust.

He knew he won’t last long with the way the omega’s inner muscles tightened around him. So he started a punishing pace, Will’s fingers marking his shoulders and back, his knot already starting to form slowing him down a little but with all his thrusts hitting Will’s sweet spot neither of them lasts long. The omega ejaculating on the alphas chest and Hannibal emptying himself deep inside Will, the knot binding them together for another hour.

After a couple of minutes Hannibal picked up the exhausted omega and with great effort not to disconnect them, took him up the stairs and into their bedroom.

They lay down on the bed, Hannibal still on top of Will slowly kissing the flesh in his reach leaving marks.

 “When will Alana drop off the twins?”

The alpha pauses his marking and quietly answers, “We have time till morning.”

Will smiles gently and kisses his husband.


End file.
